


You are not alone

by ColorcolorCat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorcolorCat/pseuds/ColorcolorCat
Summary: 某一年的圣诞贺文。非自愿性行为，但应该还是挺甜的……吧。





	You are not alone

上

Dante还记得那个圣诞夜。  
当解决了一个不值一提的CASE后，他提着几罐啤酒穿过张灯结彩的街道，向着属于他的事务所走去。  
圣诞节是个百无聊赖的节日，连恶魔们都放假了，除了那个小得可怜的委托外，再没有任何工作可以让他打发时间。“7th heaven”的大门倒是永远向他敞开，只是这个城市所有Bar里寂寞的小姐早在几星期前就全部被预约了，而那时Dante正在Vergil为他准备的“乐园”里像个没头苍蝇似地乱撞。  
他恨死Vergil了。恨死他的哥哥，孪生哥哥，长着和他一模一样的脸，气质却正相反。当那个看起来优雅又高贵的混蛋选择坠入黑暗的深渊后，Dante便发誓这辈子再也不原谅他。  
该死的Vergil！  
Dante推开“Devil May Cry”的大门，就看见“该死的Vergil”浑身是血躺在地板上。  
Dante呆在原地，没有大叫，也没有因为过度吃惊而让装啤酒的袋子掉到地上，甚至没有表情。  
他只是在门口站了一会，接着走到Vergil的身边蹲下，伸出一只手掐住Vergil的下巴，抬起来左右看了下。  
“圣诞老人把你扔下来的时候太用力了吗？嗯？”Dante露出一个微笑。  
他走回去把房门关上，整个房间立刻充满了让人欣喜的宁静。  
啤酒袋已经不需要了，被随意丢到一边横七竖八倒了一地。Dante一把拉起不省人事的Vergil，架在自己的肩膀上，走到事务所后方的房间里。  
那原本是个仓库，被Dante清理一下并扔进一张床后就变成了卧室，然后还有一个充气沙发，除此之外再没有任何家具，连灯也没有。Dante根本不需要灯，他体内的恶魔因子可以让他在黑夜里看清所有东西，这省却了很多麻烦事。  
他把Vergil放到床上，解开他那件即使在那么狼狈的时候都一本正经的外套，脱下他的靴子裤子，包括内裤，直到Vergil浑身赤裸地躺在他的床上，Dante才满意地笑了笑。接着他脱掉自己的上衣，走进浴室去把毛巾弄湿，回到床边坐下。  
如同Dante所预料的那样，Vergil身上的伤口已经痊愈，只有一些血迹还留在上面，也不知道是不是他的。Dante轻柔地把那些痕迹擦拭掉，直到他觉得Vergil的身体已经没有任何瑕疵了才停手。他的动作很小心，不过对于总是像一只豹子一样警觉的Vergil来说，丝毫没有察觉也是一件不可思议的事情。  
“谁会相信你也有这样毫无防备的时候……”Dante轻轻呢喃着。现在的Vergil看起来就像一个安静睡着的普通人，他在Vergil身边躺下，碰了碰对方的嘴唇。  
“虽然有点可笑，不过晚安，我的哥哥。”  
Dante闭上了眼睛。

 

下

仓库改造的卧室只有在右边墙壁上端有一扇小窗，每天接近正午的时候阳光会从窗口照进来，正巧照在Dante的床上。  
Dante几乎是在一瞬间就清醒了，身体本能同时敏锐地感觉到危险——并不是杀气或者攻击，只是行动被限制了，不过相较之下，这一点令Dante更为恼怒。  
他的双手被高举过头绑在床头，此外空空的房间里没有其他人。Dante试着挣扎一下，极细的牛皮绳却由于他的动作深深嵌进肉中，引起一阵疼痛。他“嘶”了一声，倒回床铺。  
“见鬼！”Dante在心底把文雅或者不文雅的咒骂全用了，牛皮绳在他的手腕上绕了好多圈，弄得他很不舒服。他再一次抬起身子，想借力扯断那该死的绳子，然而绳子仿佛长在他身上似的，让他的努力根本无济于事。  
“该死的Vergil……我发誓，如果再让我看到你……”Dante恶狠狠地从喉咙里挤出几个字，这时，浴室那边传来轻微的声响，然后门开了，Vergil一边擦拭着头发，一边走出来。  
“你醒了啊。”他看着床上的Dante，语气非常自然，就好像每天早上他都会对他弟弟说这句话似的。  
Dante死命瞪着他，头发垂下的Vergil让他在一瞬间以为看到的是自己——毛巾挂在脖子上，上身赤裸着，没有擦干净的水珠顺着肌肉纹理向下滑动……还穿着他的牛仔裤，而且没有扣扣子！该死！这分明就是他自己！  
“你在看什么？”Vergil问，一边悠闲地走到床边，居高临下看着Dante，“我以为这次重逢你至少会表现得更感动一点。”  
Dante抬起下巴，嗤笑着说：“在你绑着我的时候？”  
“……在圣诞节的时候。”  
“哈。”Dante表现出明显的嘲弄，他动了动身子，换了个更舒服点的姿势和面前的人交谈，“真让人意外，你居然会提到人类的节日，Sparda的儿子。”  
“别忘了你也是。”Vergil皱了皱眉，看起来不再像刚才那么舒坦，用Sparda来刺激他总是会奏效，屡试不爽。  
Dante觉得愉快极了，“我可不在乎。”他盯着Vergil的眼睛，不厌其烦地再一次试图激怒对方，“只有你才会因此沾沾自喜，对着Dad扔给你的肉骨头摇尾巴，仿佛那是莫大的恩赐。而事实上那个混蛋还做过什么……”  
“够了！”一道危险的光闪过Vergil的眼底，但他随即控制住了自己，“你总是喜欢挑战我的底线，Dante……”他在床边坐下，“不过算了，我可不是来和你做这些无谓的争执。”  
“那你到底来干吗？不是专程为了来绑我吧？”Dante勾起嘴角，阳光正照在他赤裸的上半身，微微闪光的肌肤仿佛涂了一层蜜，“还是你觉得这样可以给会面增加情趣？”  
Vergil哼笑，并不理会Dante煽情的挑衅，“你知道恶魔的世界是怎么样的吗？”他自顾自地转移话题。  
Dante撇了撇嘴，“还能怎么样，如果有一天那里能和地狱划上等号，也算进了一大步……”他瞄了Vergil一眼，后者有些漫不经心，显然没有在听他说话。  
“在恶魔的世界，力量就是一切。”Vergil抬起头，把视线移向唯一的窗户，停顿了一会，又移回来落在Dante的脸上，“不论你是什么，只要有力量就能够获得尊敬，直白又单纯的规则，你不觉得吗？”  
回答他的是一连串的嘲讽，“我觉得这真他妈的太适合你了，就像一群狂热的宗教主义者。我猜……想必你已经让那里的家伙们对你死心塌地了？”  
“我们没什么不同，Dante。”  
“不……”Dante拖了个长长的音节，“我和你们可不一样。”  
Vergil并没有反驳，每次他们见面都会不可避免地涉及这个问题，次数多到让他疲于争论。他站起身，走到充气沙发边上，两条完全相同的项链躺在扶手上，Vergil弯腰把其中一个吊坠握在手里拽起来，结果发现链子缠在了一起。  
“我一直在想，为什么我们会是两个人。”Vergil把项链扔回去，两个吊坠碰在一起发出沉闷的响声。  
Dante仔细看着他的每一个动作，并没有把话听得太清楚。  
“你说什么？”他不自觉地问。  
“我们的父亲拥有强大的力量，让他可以凭借一人之力对抗整个恶魔世界。他的名字至今都让那些家伙感觉到畏惧，就连Mundus也不例外。”Vergil转过身来，凝视着床上的Dante，“这种力量原本应该完美地继承下来，可是我们的父亲遇上了我们的母亲，然后……诞生了我们。”  
Dante听着，眼神开始发生微妙的变化，原本在阳光下近乎透明的瞳孔渐渐变成一种幽深的蓝色，仿佛把所有光线都吸收了进去。  
“你想说什么？”他的语气有些焦躁。  
“你明白的，不是吗？”Vergil在沙发上坐下，懒洋洋地看着格外严肃的Dante，“父亲的力量被分割了，如果我们是一个人……”  
“Oh，shit！”Dante就像一个到点的定时炸弹那样突然爆发，他剧烈地挣扎起来，身下的床因为他的动作而摇晃，发出一些“嘎吱”的声响。Vergil毫不怀疑如果不是事先把他绑在床上的话，那他一定会冲过来狠狠给自己一拳。  
然而Dante突然停下了，他闭上那对泛着红色的眼睛，仰天躺着粗粗喘气。被捆着的手腕渗出了鲜血，顺着手臂缓慢而妖娆地流淌。  
Vergil好整以暇坐在沙发上，十指交叉置于身前。他看着Dante的皮肤因为愤怒而蒙上一层薄红，心头浮起一阵奇妙的感觉。  
毫无疑问，Dante很性感。这种性感Vergil从未在自己身上感觉到，当然，同样有人这样称赞过他，但和自己相比，Dante的性感带着让人无法抗拒的热情和……艳丽。  
从他现在的角度看着Dante的侧脸，睫毛很长，嘴巴微微张开着，没有一丝赘肉的腹部随着喘息上下起伏，腰腹到臀部的曲线迤逦优美，只有在完美比例的男性雕塑身上才可以找到相同的线条。  
这样的观察很奇妙，Vergil微微地勾起了嘴角。  
那是一张和他一模一样的脸，一具和他一模一样的身体。但是他们却表现出迥然不同的存在模式。  
有时候，Dante脸上浮现出的某些表情让他觉得怪异，相同的表情，他无法想象如果出现在自己脸上那会是什么样的状况。  
一定和穿着正装参加party一样不合时宜。  
Vergil的视线停在Dante的腿上，被包裹在皮裤里的大腿拥有美好的形状，因为裤子太紧身了，双腿之间可以看到明显的凸起，很惹人遐想。  
“你总是这样……”Dante的声音打断了他的观察。  
他稍稍偏了偏头看向Dante的脸，后者并没有睁开眼睛，只是用没什么感情的语气在说话。  
“好吧……我很抱歉，我抢走了你的力量，让原本应该完美无暇的Vergil·Sparda变成了拙劣的次等品，他赢不了Mundus全是我的错……”Dante睁开了眼睛，已经恢复湛蓝色的瞳孔像一汪平静无波的湖水。  
“那么现在，你希望你罪孽深重的弟弟怎么弥补你呢？在我没有改变主意之前你要什么都可以，黑键和象牙？哦，对不起，你看不起那些。那么Rebellion？我知道了，一定是项链。你尽管拿去，然后他妈地从这里滚，再也不要出现在我面前。”  
Vergil把项链拿在手里，他依然可以分清它们各自的主人是谁，有一种奇怪的错觉让他感到项链也和主人一样拥有个性。  
他再一次回到床边，把属于Dante的那条扔在床上。  
“现在已经不需要了。”他冷淡地说。  
“那你今天是专程来激怒我的吗？”  
“为什么不呢？你不是也乐此不彼？”  
Vergil单腿跪在床上，伸手去解Dante的裤子。  
“嗨！”Dante抗拒着，想抬腿去踢Vergil，却反而被制住了膝盖。  
“别逼我把你的腿也绑起来。”Vergil抓着Dante的脚裸，把它们大大分开。“就像这样，我想你不会喜欢这个姿势。”  
说这句话的时候，Vergil可以清楚感觉到被按住的身体那里传来的力量，他马上用膝盖压住Dante的腿，俯下身体，双手掐紧Dante的脖子。  
恶魔并不是两栖动物，无法用除了肺之外的其它器官呼吸。Dante向后仰起头，奋力挣扎着，但缺氧让他的动作很快慢下来，最后几乎动不了了。力量和肺里的空气一同被慢慢抽空，他被窒息的感觉逼迫着张大了嘴，双眼焦点涣散，脸色通红。  
在他即将昏迷的前一瞬间，Vergil放开了手。突然涌入的空气混合着唾液呛进Dante的气管，让他剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
等他终于平静的时候，Vergil已经脱掉了他的裤子，一手按在他的大腿外侧。  
“你到底在干什么……”Dante听见自己的声音还是疲软无力。  
Vergil笑了笑，“你不是说无论我想要什么都可以？我现在就在取我要的东西。”  
Dante不可思议地睁大眼睛，“和恶心的怪物呆太久让你也传染到这种变态嗜好？”  
“我只是觉得如果要激怒你，这是一个很好的方法。”Vergil握住Dante依然安静的分身，满意地感觉到身下人颤了一下。  
“而且，难道你没有享受过这样的快乐？我可不相信。”Vergil戏谑地说着，一边开始套弄  
手里的性器。  
Dante的呼吸猛地急促起来，他的身体对快感的反应相当诚实，Vergil几乎是立刻发现被他取悦的器官涨大变硬了。  
“这就是你对‘变态嗜好’的反应？我倒是很想听听你怎么解释。”  
Dante重重喘息两次，抵抗快感给他的冲击。另一方面，虽然说话困难，但他嘴上却依旧不容情地反讽：“正常反应。别人总是主动……为我服务，恳求我……干他们。”  
“很好。”Vergil目光冰冷。  
“那么恭喜你，今天你就要被干了。”  
阴茎被狠狠捏了一下，Dante从喉咙里发出一声呜咽。  
他感觉到Vergil放开了他的下体，同一时刻他抓住机会，抬起腿向Vergil的脑袋踹过去。可惜刚才的刺激让他肢体酸麻，他的攻击毫无威胁，被轻易挡下。  
“你总是学不乖……”Vergil把自己的膝盖压在踢他的那条小腿的腿骨位置，然后用力往下压。疼痛让Dante发出一声轻叫，他仿佛听见骨头碎裂的声音，即使只是幻觉，但在Vergil放开他后，他的腿仍在一段时间内处于瘫痪状态。  
Vergil把Dante翻过身，让他俯卧在床上，Dante手腕上的牛皮绳因为这个动作又绞紧了一圈，让他感觉双手似乎已经脱离身体了。下面勃起的阴茎也因为这个姿势和床单摩擦着，不够柔软的织物给已经相当兴奋的器官带来更多的刺激，痛苦和快感的双重折磨让Dante发出一声意味不明的呻吟，他开始不自觉的扭动身体，这对Vergil来说，无异于一个渴求的信号。  
“这样多好……”Vergil把手放在Dante的臀部上，以一种色情的方式抚摸着，“别再做傻事，除了扭扭屁股之外，你不需要任何多余的动作。”  
Dante被这句话惊醒，又开始挣扎，但现在的姿势让他的挣扎确实只是“扭扭屁股”。  
“该死！放开我！操你妈的，你这个混蛋！”Dante恼怒地破口大骂。  
Vergil皱起眉头，拍打了一下Dante的屁股。  
“放尊重点，我妈就是你妈。”  
这下，Dante已经抬不起头反驳了，他把脸埋在枕头里，感觉双颊一阵阵发热。他从来没有这样丢脸过，像一只青蛙被钉在砧板上任人宰割……噢，不，是比那更糟糕的……被人强奸。  
一只手指钻进了他的臀缝，停在后穴的洞口。  
“你安分点对我们都有好处，难道你不想早点结束？”Dante听见Vergil的声音从身后传来，同时那根手指蛮横地挤进他的身体。  
“流血了。”Vergil以一种事不关己的态度说着。  
Dante咬住枕头，感觉体内的手指又增加了一根。它们快速抽查着，试图把无法容纳任何东西的小穴扩张成能够吞下棒球棍的容器。  
Dante尝到了血腥味，他咬破了嘴唇。紧接着头皮一阵刺痛，Vergil抓住他的头发，把他的脑袋用力扭过去。  
湛蓝的眼睛里能够看到对方的身影。  
“别把你的力气浪费在伤害自己上。”说着，Vergil吻上Dante的嘴唇。  
维持这样的姿势接吻让Dante非常痛苦，但接触的舌尖却以异常温柔的方式纠缠着。原本他  
想着要咬断Vergil的舌头，但当那个柔软的物体舔过他下唇上的伤口，然后伸进嘴里时，Dante只能无法控制地发出让人害羞的呻吟声。  
Dante感觉到有些东西起了变化，和他设想的完全不同。  
Vergil放开他，让他轻轻地倒回枕头上。接着抽出了手指，拉开自己的裤子拉链。  
“需要我脱裤子吗？”他问Dante。  
Dante依然神志涣散，无法理解那些词句的意思。  
Vergil微笑着站起身，把属于Dante的牛仔裤从自己身上剥离。当他赤身裸体压回去的时候，肌肤紧贴的触感让Dante闭上眼睛“嗯哼”了一声。  
“看吧，如果你不要总像只小刺猬一样，我们还是可以相处得很好。”Vergil满意地吻了吻Dante的肩膀，然后把自己粗硬的分身抵上不自觉缩放着的穴口。  
“Dante……”Vergil低低地叫唤着，随即将分身慢慢插入Dante的体内。他进入的过程非常缓慢，也没有给Dante的阴茎任何抚慰动作，似乎是为了延长彼此折磨的时间。  
Dante痛得弓起身体，即使被Rebellion贯穿腹部的那次都比不上这回。他叫出声来，原本勃起的性器迅速萎缩下去。  
终于，在彻底的痛苦中，Vergil完全进入了Dante的身体。  
现在他们紧密结合在一起，容不下一丝一毫的空隙。Vergil安静地俯在Dante背上，给双方充分适应的时间。下半身传来的感觉太清晰了，超过周围一切存在。他们从来没有这么靠近过，就好像从来未曾分开。  
Verg  
他大口喘息着，眼前和脑海都是一片空白，所有注意力都集中在他们集合的地方，火烫、紧窒、疼痛、快感……所有一切Vergil带给他的体验。  
在高潮来临的时候Dante昏了过去。  
Vergil抚摸着他汗湿的头发，慢慢从他体内退出来。  
“真棒。”他把Dante的耳垂含进嘴里，模糊不清地在他耳边说话，“这个惩罚希望你还喜欢。”他知道Dante会扭曲他话的意思，但他故意不戳穿。  
“虽然力量被分割了，但如果我们两一起，没人能胜过我们。终有一天你也会承认这一点……”  
Vergil从床上起来，把自己收拾干净，穿戴整齐。  
“在那之前，我会一直等着你。”他俯身在Dante额头上吻一下，接着头也不回地打开门离开。  
“晚安，我的弟弟。”

 

END.


End file.
